The Bet
by Scarlet Troll
Summary: The three most popular girls in school, Fllay, LunaMaria and Stellar, makes a bet. What can that be? And who will win? Chapter 7 is up! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Idea**

"Okay, okay. So maybe I do think he's cute," Stellar admitted.

"Do you Stellar Loussier, a queen bee, want to marry Shinn Asuka, an aggressive sports head?" LunaMaria joked.

"Shut up!"

"It's nothing wrong with you liking him. I mean Fllay like that chess boy," LunaMaria said and pointed at Fllay. The red haired beauty held a glass of wine in her hand and just stared in it, not paying attention.

"Fllay… Hey you bitch, I'm talking about you!"

"What?" Fllay gazed at her two best friends.

"You look bored… Isn't the wine good enough for you?"

"The wine is great, but yes I'm bored… "

"Yeah! We have nothing to talk about," Stellar added.

"Listen up, girls; I have an idea," LunaMaria smiled at them. "We'll have a bet!"

"A bet?" The other girls had question-marks on their faces.

"Yes, a bet," LunaMaria repeated. "We get a guy and in the end of this semester he must had said: I love you! The first girl who succeeded will have the other two once as slaves in one hole month in the next semester!"

"You're crazy, Luna!" Fllay yelled.

"No, no, this is actually a good idea! I want Luna to have Athrun Zala!" Stellar laughed.

"Athrun? He has a girlfriend!"

"I don't care… You can choose my guy, then," Stellar said and laughed more.

"Fine by me! Stellar shall have Shinn Asuka!" LunaMaria shouted bitchie.

"What? No… That's not fair," Stellar said like a baby.

They giggled more and more, but stopped when they saw Fllay's face; it was bitchie-looking.

"Do you feel outside, Fllay? I have the perfect guy for you!" LunaMaria said while looking at Stellar. They both opened their mouth and shouted;

"The Chess Boy!"

"What the hell? No, no, no! That's not fair! I got a nerd!" Fllay yelled at them. "So not fair!"

"He's a Chess boy as well as a basketball hunk. Remember you called him that when you saw his sexy, sweating body?"

"Stop it Luna! Please let me have another one! Please..!"

"Sorry Fllay. We didn't pick ours either."

"You bitch!"

"I thought you liked him," Stellar interrupted.

"Hell, no! He's with that pink haired singer, and I don't like that her!"

"But what about the basketball hunk then?" Stellar asked.

"God! He's still the same person," Fllay answered annoyed.

"If you retreat, you'll lose," LunaMaria said.

They became quiet for a while. Fllay hated loosing. She had only lost once in her life; to that pink singing, perfect and lucky Lacus Clyne.

"I'm in."

**Monday, 9 days to Summer Break… **

We're in Fllay's math class and their teacher, Miss Laura Johnson enters the room.

"Listen up class; The Math exam will be on Thursday instead of Friday."

The whole class stunned and began to talk uncontrolled.

"Please don't blame me. If you keep quiet I will give you your test back from last week. Some of you really disappointed me," Miss Laura said.

Fllay was the only one who didn't talk. This was the only class she didn't have with her friends. As she saw the teacher approaching her she folded her hands and whispered;

"Please be an A, Please be an A, Please, please, please…"

"Not your best, Miss Allster," The Teacher said and gave Fllay her test back. Fllay turned her paper and saw many red marks. She scrolled down and saw her score.

"B- ?" Fllay asked herself. No this must be wrong. She couldn't have a B-, she just couldn't! "FUCK!"

"Fllay?" The Teacher and the rest of the class stared at her. "I don't accept that language in here!" Miss Laura turned and gave the brown haired boy his test;

"Congratulations, Mr. Yamato. Another A!" She smiled to her favorite student.

"Great! Chess boy got an A, what a surprise!" Fllay said to herself. She gazed towards Kira with a disgusting look. "He doesn't deserve that A! That Chess Boyish… Just wait!"

Kira himself was just so satisfied with his A. He looked around in the class room and saw that everyone had begun to talk again, except of one certain girl, a bee. The red haired bee noticed that Kira had looked at her and turned towards the blackboard.

After copying the blackboard Fllay began to think about the bet. Just as the bell rang an idea popped up in her head. She smiled evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback**

"Fllaaay! Wait up!" LunaMaria yelled after the red haired girl. Stellar was just behind her. Her blond, short hair waved in the wind as she danced her way.

"Any progress?"

"With Chess Boy? I have an idea, actually," Fllay said and smiled evil.

LunaMaria sighed. Her blue, deep eyes were in Athrun direction. The wind went through his blue hair and he looked quite handsome. Stellar began to dance again. Fllay slapped Luna and gave her 'thumbs up' before she headed to the cafeteria.

It was only on person there; Chess Boy. She walked beside him and started to talk;

"Uhm, Hey!" She said and smiled as cute as she could.

"Huh?" Kira got actually surprised over that a bee would talk to him, and if some of the bees would, they had called him Chess Boy.

"Hi!" Fllay repeated.

"Hi," Kira said a little nervous.

"Kira, you got like strait A's in math, right?" Fllay asked. And Kira nodded a little.

"Well, I wondered if you could tutor me."

Kira just looked like a question mark. His eyes wandered on Fllay's body, it wasn't like he could stop it. She wore a cute, white top, and a black mini-skirt and black high-heels.

"Kira?" She caught him watching, but just giggled.

"Uh, sorry," Kira said and looked away embarrassed.

"Oh! It's okay, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"Yes, of course," Kira said and smiled.

Fllay smiled back and began to walk. Kira just stood there and watched her, but then she turned around. She ran back to him. Kira noticed that her breasts jump when she runs. He could lay his eyes off.

"I forgot," Fllay said and gave him some sort of card. "Here's my address and telephone, cell phone number."

"Okay, I will come after school around 4," Kira said and tried to look away from her breasts. Fllay giggled again and grabbed a soda and went back to LunaMaria.

"Kira, remember basketball after school!" Dearka shouted after him.

"Sure, Dee… But it must be a fast game!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Dearka looked asking on his brown haired friend, but just ignored it.

**On Way Home from Orb University, 2.30 pm: **

LunaMaria, Stellar and Fllay were talking about some cosmetic, when Stellar suddenly jumped in front of Fllay;

"I saw you and Chess Boy flirting in the cafeteria."

"Flirting and flirting. I just asked if he could tutor me."

"I wonder what will happen with you to, home alone," Stellar joked and looked at Luna.

"Maybe there will be some moaning and groaning," Luna laughed.

"Shut up bitches. I'm not going to throw away my virginity on that Chess Boy just to win a bet. Plus I'm going to get a high rate on my Math exam."

"At least you're in front of Luna," Stellar said. "She hasn't even talked to Athrun."

"Sorry for being slow! But I haven't seen you talking to Shinn either!" Luna said fast.

"Anyways… Buh bye." Fllay waved to her fellow bees and headed to her villa; a gorgeous, white house with 5 floors. She sighed and went inside. Kira will be here in one and a half hour so she had time to take a shower.

**Outside Orb University, 3.pm: **

Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Shinn were playing basketball in the hot sun. Each boy wore no T-shirt, and girls who passed by couldn't stop whistling. It was actually very rare to see the school's chess master playing basket ball. .After they had played a while and they were in the wardrobe Dearka went to Kira;

"Why were you acting like a bitch for not so long ago?"

"Huh? Oh, Shit! I have to go!" Kira said as he looked at his watch, it was ten to four.

"Now you're doing it again!" Dearka said and blocked Kira's way. "Hey guys, help me with Kira!"

"Come on, stop it! I really have to go!" Kira shouted.

"Where are you going Kira?" Athrun asked as he helped Dearka holding Kira back.

"Let me go and I tell you," Kira said and the boys let him go. "I'm going to tutor Fllay."

"You mean Fllay Allster, a queen bee?" Dearka asked and the other two boys were just as surprised.

"Yes she asked me at lunch, and I said yes."

"Hold on a minuet," Dearka said and went through his bag before he finally got back. In his hand he held a web-cam and reached it to Kira;

"Put this up in her shower."

"What? No I can't do that!" Kira refused.

"She deserves it! Sending out all those pictures of me," Dearka said while he shook his head.

"Haha! You mean the pictures of you in the pink dress? Haha! " Shinn laughed. Kira and Athrun began to laugh too.

"Stop it!" Dearka yelled angry. "It wasn't that funny!"

The older boys stopped, but Shinn was still laughing. Dearka gazed at the web cam as he held it up in front of Kira.

"Since you're my friend, you are going to help me with my revenge."

"Hey, Dearka? What are you going to do with the video?" Athrun asked.

"I'm showing it to the whole school of course!"

"What! I can't help you with doing that!" Kira shouted.

"That bitch deserves it! She has been treating us like dirt the whole semester. Humiliated me several times. She's a devil! It's payback time!"

"I have to agree…" Shinn said.

"But showing it to the whole school… Isn't that to much?" Kira asked.

"If you wanted to keep it to yourself, you could have just said so," Dearka smirked.

"No… That's not wha-

"I'll think about it," Dearka said and gave it to the brown headed.

Kira sighed and began to run out of the wardrobe. If Lacus finds out about this, then… He didn't know what would happen, but it's not going to be something good.

"Aren't you going to shower!" They shouted after him.

"Thanks to you, I don't have time!" Kira yelled back angry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tutoring **_

Kira went inside the gates of The Allster Villa. He gazed around, looking at the beautiful garden. It was a big fountain there too.

**Riiiing!**

Fllay ran down the stairs. Before she opened the door, she took a quick look in the mirror.

"Hey, Kir… Whatta??" Fllay stared at him with big eyes. "You have been working out, I see…" "_What a jerk."_

"Ehehehe… Maybe I should go home and shower first," Kira said and looked away embarrassed.

"_Ummh, Yeah!" _Fllay thought. _"Eeeew… He's smelly too. I can't believe I'm going through with this."_

"Eh, can't you just shower here? I don't mind," Fllay said.

"I can?"

"Like I said; I don't mind."

Fllay showed him the way up, to the third floor. She smiled at him. Kira was very amazed by the size of the house. It had five floors! His house had only three, but it wasn't small. Compared to this house it was...

They both went in a door and inside was an enormous bathroom.

"_Oh God! I'm going to use the shower Fllay Allster use!" Kira thought. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

* * *

_

LunaMaria and Stellar were sitting inside a café, eating cake. Strawberry cake. They were talking about almost everything until someone caught Stellar's eyes;

"Look, Luna," she said and pointed outside.

LunaMaria stood up to get a better glimpse of this 'someone'. It was Athrun. He was walking alone home from school. _Alone_. This was a great opportunity for Luna. She went out of the café and left Stellar all by herself with the strawberry cake. Stellar sighed…

"Athrun! Hi, Athrun!" LunaMaria ran after him with high-heels.

Athrun turned around and saw the running short-haired girl. _Luna!? She's calling me? _He turned his head to see if there was somebody behind him. No. It was only him.

Luna was only some meters from him now, but suddenly she fell forward. Athrun tried to catch her, but she fell on top of him instead and they both hit the ground.

"Ouch…" Athrun muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Luna said and raised her upper-body. "Are you?"

"Hehe, yeah."

"That's good."

They got up and started to brush off the dust.

Stellar was watching from a far and chuckled. She began to walk the opposite road towards the graveyard. There was someone she wanted to visit. It has been almost a year since Sting died…

* * *

The wind blew gently in Stellar's short hair. It was a sunny day. A perfect day. She bent down to pick some more flowers to her bouquet. The flowers were yellow, pink and some was white. Stellar smiled. She wished she went here more often. This place was so quiet.

The graveyard was placed on top of a cliff. The field was very green and there were many spots with flowers. You could also watch the sunset here, or you could just look at the waves of the sea. It was a beautiful place, indeed.

Stellar walked to Sting's grave and placed the bouquet there.

"Here Onii-sama," She whispered.

She looked at the other person who also was visiting someone. The person, who was a boy, had brought a teddy-bear. The teddy-bear was pink and held a big, red heart. Very cute.

Stellar knew who that boy was. She also knew who he was visiting. They met here often, but had never spoken to each other.

The boy was Shinn Asuka. He had lost his sister when a building collapsed because of some terrorists. Stellar knew that because she lost her brother, Sting there too.

"_Maybe I should talk to him." _She though. _"If I never talk to him, I'm going to lose! Come on, Stellar! Go over to the cute guy and talk!_

_No, I can't! He is visiting his sister._

_It's now or never, Stellar._

_Okay! Here I go. I'm walking… He's getting nearer… Almost there now…"_

"Hi!" She said in the cutest way she could think of.

Shinn looked up at her and raised one eye-brow.

Pause…

Stellar blushed. _"What to do now? "He looks angry. I knew I shouldn't do this!" _She ran off.

* * *

Kira gazed in the mirror. He had just put up the camera in Fllay's shower. A sigh escaped his mouth. _"It's no turning back now, I guess," _He thought ashamed.

"Kira!? Are you finish?" Fllay called outside the bathroom door. "You've been there a long time now! It's past 4.30 already!"

"Yeah…" Kira said as he opened the door. He noticed that Fllay had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a small pink top that showed her belly and shorts. Kira blushed slightly.

As they talked math, Fllay had leaned forward to show her cleave edge several times. She sat very close to him too. As for Kira, he was red all the time. But Fllay didn't just try to seduce him. She paid attention to what he said. After all, she wanted to get a high rate on her exam.

"Well, that was fun," Fllay said as she stood in the hall way, saying goodbye to Kira.

"You think math is fun?" Kira asked.

"Naah. Not really, but doing math with you, is that bad," She smiled. "Uhm… Could you come by tomorrow?"

"Of course! See you tomorrow then," Kira answered and waved before he headed back home.

"Bye-Bye…" Fllay said and closed the door. "…Idiot."

* * *

Kira came home at 8 o'clock. He tossed his bag on the bed and leaned against the door. _"She wants to see me again."_ He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Kira!" Someone shouted and opened the door. She heard a 'tud' and looked down;

"Kira? What the hell are you doing down there?" She questioned and arched one eye-brow.

"Cagalli!" Kira ignored his twin sister's question and got up.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to help me with my homework!"

"Sorry."

"It's a brother's job to help his sister when she's in trouble."

"It's not my fault I'm smart…" Kira said. Cagalli gave him an angry look. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the kitchen where she had been doing her homework. She pointed at what she couldn't understand.

"Help me, nii-chama."

Kira sighed and sat down and explained what Cagalli had been doing wrong.

After He had finished helping his sister he went to get himself some food. Cagalli came right next to him and opened her mouth;

"Kira…"

"What? You need help again?" Kira said annoyed.

"No!" She answered angry.

"Then what?"

"Lacus has been calling several times when you weren't home. I think she was a little worried since I didn't know where you were. You know she calls you everyday at 5. And because she couldn't reach you at your cell-phone, she has been calling and calling and calling, and given me a headache! Where were you anyway?" Cagalli wasn't even finishing speaking. The phone rang and Kira was already speaking to the person on the other side.

"..yes..yes… no. I'm okay. I was just out. No, I didn't bring my cell-phone."

"**Okay. I was just a little worried."**

"I'm just fine, Lacus."

"**That's good. By the way, I'm almost done with the CD recording now. I'm coming home on Thursday or Friday."**

"Looking forward to it."

"**Me too. But I must go to bed now. Waking up early tomorrow."**

"Good night, Lacus."

"**Good night, Kira-sama"**

With that, Kira went back to the kitchen and finishing his food.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks**_

_School's over. Everybody's gone home. So why I am still here…?_

**Detention.**

_I didn't do anything wrong. I was just chewing gum. God, I hate Miss Laura! Why can't she just leave me alone!? Getting detention for chewing gum. What's that all about? Bitch…_

Fllay finally got out of detention. As she went to her locker she smelled something from the art class's room. Curious, she went inside to take a look. The art class has been painting portraits and some of them were hanging on the walls. They all were very well-done, but Fllay wasn't interested in artwork. However, it was one painting that caught her eye: A painting of a red rose. Just a plane red rose, nothing special.

Fllay looked at the bottom of the painting and laughed softly.

**The lonely Rose by Kira Yamato**

"_I guess it is faith, Chess Boy… No. I mean Kira"

* * *

_

"You haven't talked to him yet?!" Luna and Stellar were talking over the phone.

"Kinda… Eh hehe…"

"You suck, Stellar."

"I'm sorry," The blond said and hit herself in the head. "I'm going to lose… Badly!"

"It's okay, it's okay." Luna laughed. "Do you know where Fllay is? Haven't seen her since lunch. Oh no! Don't tell me she is with Kira without telling us first! That's not fair! She is not supposed to win this bet! Why does she always win? Why? Why?!"

"Relax. I heard she is in detention."

"Oh…"

"But she's going to meet him later today. They're going to study for their math exam this Thursday. Do you think they study at all? I mean, Fllay would do anything to win a bet. And I mean anything. I think…" Stellar said scratching her head.

"She wouldn't sleep with him if it's that what you mean. Come on! She doesn't want to win that much. Beside, I've heard that Kira and Lacus haven't done it yet. And they have been together for a very long time." LunaMaria said.

"That's because Lacus doesn't want to have sex before marriage. I don't even think Fllay is going to win this bet. Kira is too nice. He wouldn't cheat on Lacus."

"You're so wrong my friend."

"What?" Stellar questioned.

"If you haven't notice, Kira has a crush on Fllay. He has had that since the first time he saw her."

"If you knew that, why did you decide that Fllay should have Kira?" Stellar asked.

…silence…

"OH MY GOD! What have I done!?!"

* * *

"Come in, Kira," Fllay greeted and dragged Kira inside the house.

"I'm sorry I was so late. I had to call somebody," Kira excused himself and sat down on the couch. "So. Let's talk math."

"_He called that bitch, didn't he?" _Fllay thought. She sat down right beside him and tried to smile sweetly.

"I don't get this," the red haired said and pointed at something in Kira's book. He began to explain and Fllay followed. She wouldn't let the bet get in the way of the exam. It wasn't _that _important, but she didn't want to lose either.

After some hours of studying, Fllay got tired and rested her head on Kira's shoulder. The boy blushed a little bit, which she noticed.

"Nee, Kira? Are you hungry?" She asked and smiled again.

"Uhm… kind of," Kira answered and tried to look away from Fllay as she sat even closer to him. He felt his face turn red again.

"What do you want?" Fllay said.

_I can give you anything you want…_

Kira shook his head of the thought. He'd almost believed what he'd heard, but it was just he's imagination. His eyes wandered on Fllay's body. He swallowed hard.

Fllay pushed herself from Kira as she realized that what he was doing. It was okay the first time he did it because she was going to invite him to her house that time, but it was getting rather annoying. She had hoped that Kira wasn't like everybody else.

"I'll make some sandwiches," Fllay said and walked to the kitchen.

"Fllay! I… I didn't mean to… you know," Kira tried to apologies.

"Sure," Fllay said. "I'm used to it, anyway…"

"I'm really sorry! Don't be mad," Kira said and ran to Fllay. "You're just so… beautiful…"

Kira couldn't believe he said that. Quickly, he looked down to cover his crimson face. Fllay blinked at his last word. No one had ever said that to her. She had only heard that she was sexy, hot and that people wanted to screw her. She felt her cheeks turning a little red.

"_Did he really mean that? Maybe he is different…"_

Kira looked up to see Fllay's back. What if she was mad! He opened his mouth to say something, but Fllay cut him off.

"Thanks, Kira… You're not that bad yourself," Fllay smiled and continued to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Goodnight**_

Kira and Fllay sat in Fllay's kitchen and ate their sandwiches that Fllay had made. Kira blushed every time their eyes met. After a while Kira had to break the silence.

"So Fllay. Where are your parents? I haven't actually seen them," The boy started. He had always wondered what her parents were like.

"…" Fllay tried not to meet his gaze as she began to speak. "My dad is in America on a business trip. He is only home every second month or so. … Uhm. And my mom is… dead."

They became silent. Kira cursed himself for asking. Why does he always say stupid things?

"She died seven years ago…"

"I'm sorry for asking, Fllay," Kira said.

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm fine by talking about her. It's not a problem for me anymore…" Fllay smiled a little. She pointed at a big family photograph on the wall. "That's her. She was beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Kira said and smiled.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Fllay asked.

"I don't know yet. My family hasn't really planned anything. What about you?"

"My dad and I are going to the Alps's skiing. I'm really excited, actually. Not that I love skiing or anything, just to se my dad." Fllay answered happy.

* * *

LunaMaria and Stellar walked in one of Orb's beautiful parks. They were laughing more than usual, especially Luna. She had probably drunken something… Farther ahead, on the opposite side of the road the road the girls were walking on came to boys. Stellar noticed them; the highest one had blue hair, and the other on was Shin. She blushed slightly while Luna was nudging her in the arm.

"He he. Shin is coming… And, and… eh. Athrun too!" The short haired girl said after seeing who the blue haired was. "Let's go and say Hi!"

The girls ran over to them, Luna laughing;

"Heeeey…!"

"Hi," Stellar said sweetly and Athrun and Shin greeted back.

"What are you guys doing out of bed?" Luna said curling her lips.

"We were just heading home from Dearka. And you?" Athrun asked.

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" LunaMaria teased.

"He asked, didn't he" Shin mumbled. "Anyway… I'm going home now. Bye."

"Stellar is going home too, right," Luna hinted to the blond which immediately nodded and left.

"So… Where was I," The magenta girl said while leaning closer to Athrun. "Want to hit the pub?"

"You're not old enough, Luna," Athrun said. "But I can smell that you have already done that. You could get in trouble for that you know."

"Who cares…?"

"Come on. I'll walk you home," Athrun said before pushing her.

"Shiiin! Wait for me!" Stellar said running after him. He was a really fast walker and wasn't slowing down. After a while he turned around to the panting Stellar;

"Am I really walking that fast?"

"Err… No! I have had something to drink earlier and eh…" Stellar didn't finish. Shin raised an eyebrow before he began to walk again.

"Aren't you just 16?" He said finally.

"Well, yes. But I didn't really drink so much. Not as much as Luna…" The blond answered.

"But you still drank…" Shin said and turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry…"

"_Wait! What should I be sorry for? Oh no! Does he hate me?" _Stellar thought. _"But what am I sorry for? I should take that back…"_

"I mean I'm not sorry… I mean eh. Have you never drunken alcohol before?" She said trying to act normal.

"I have." He answered simply.

"You are just 16 too," Stellar stated.

"I know."

Stellar became confused for a second. She couldn't understand how they ended up having a conversation about something that didn't make sense. The boy started to walk again;

"Are you coming?" He said to Stellar without turning or stopping.

"Yes!" _Yay! He doesn't hate me!"

* * *

_

The clock in the Allster living room showed 11 pm. Kira and Fllay was still studying, but knew it was about time to stop. They did have school tomorrow. Then the phone rang and Fllay went to answer. After some minuets Kira began to pack his stuff and headed to the hallway and put on his shoes. He saw Fllay placing back the receiver back carefully. She wore an emotionless expression while turning to him.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked worried.

"…No," Fllay said and tried to smile. She turned away.

Kira looked at her. He thought her eyes seemed more shiny than usual. Was she about to cry? The boy took a few steps closer to her and asked again;

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Of course! But look at the time. I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Kira," She said pushing him out of the door before locking it.

Kira blinked several times after that. He wanted to ask her again because he was sure that something had happened, but decided not to. They didn't know each other that much anyway, and kept secret from each other. He had only got to know Fllay these two days, and that wasn't exactly enough.

When the brunette came home he where greeted by his twin sister. She began to complain about her homework, again.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked after he was finish helping her. "Have you talked to Athrun lately?"

"Only yesterday. I've been busy studying, you know. Why?" Kira asked.

"I was just wondering…"

"You two had a fight or something?" Kira said.

"Huh? No! Of course not!" Cagalli shouted. "I just haven't spoken to him recently."

"It's only been a couple of days. You should trust him more, Cagalli."

"I don't think he's cheating on me! I was just wondering, I said."

"That's good," Kira said and got up from the chair and went up to the bathroom.

"And Kira?" Cagalli started without noticing that he wasn't there. "Lacus has called."

* * *

Athrun and LunaMaria were standing in front of her doorstep. The time was close to 11: 30. The girl was giggling a little;

"You want to come in?" she teased. "The night is till young…"

"Very funny, Luna. I've got school tomorrow, and so do you," Athrun stated and laughed.

"Buuu… You're no fun," Luna pouted. "Come on, Athrun!"

"Bye-Bye, LunaMaria."

"Wait!" Luna shouted and grabbed his shoulders before turning him around. She stood on her tiptoes so that they were facing each other. Then she leaned closer to his ear and whispered;

"You haven't said goodnight yet…"

He felt her lips brushing passed his ear before they were kissing his cheek. Athrun felt his face redden. Luna pulled back her head and smiled. After that she turned and closed the door leaving a confused and blushing boy on her doorstep.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing everyone. It meant a lot. Oh. It's Easter soon. I'll try to update before then. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's Okay**_

"So did anything special happen yesterday between you and Shinn?" LunaMaria asked Stellar as they walked to school.

"No…" Stellar said sighed. "But we talked about drinking, if that counts. What about you and Athrun?"

"Err… I don't quite remember, but I think I kissed him," Luna blushed slightly.

"You did?! How did he react?"

"I don't remember… hehe." Luna laughed. "I wonder how Fllay is doing. I haven't talked to her lately."

"Me neither. I tried to call her last night, but she didn't pick up. You don't think-

"Shut up, Stellar. If she did, she would have told us. Don't be stupid." Luna shook her head.

"Sorry…" the blond said.

Luna and Stellar entered the school gates and were given stares like always; drooling stares from the boys and jealous stares from the girls. The two girls said goodbye and went to their classes. Athrun and Kira were also walking to class. They had biology soon.

"So where have you been these days?" Kira asked.

"Nowhere particularly. Just hanging with the guys, you know. Why?"

"My sister keeps complaining about that she hasn't seen you in a while. I think she thinks that you're cheating or something, but I said that you're not like that." Kira explained and laughed.

"Kira?" Athrun paused a little before continuing. "When some girl kisses you, it's not cheating, right?"

Kira looked at Athrun questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. Yesterday I walked LunaMaria home; she was a little drunk I think. And she kissed me. Not on the lips," Athrun blushed.

"She kissed you?"

"Since _I_ didn't kiss _her_, it's not cheating, right? I mean she _was _drunk…" Athrun stated.

"I guess not." Kira said and opened the door. They both went inside the classroom.

"But don't do it again," Kira chuckled.

Later that day after school, Kira went to the library to meet Fllay as they planned yesterday. He waited for almost 20 minuets. Fllay never showed up, so he studied for himself instead. The brunette saw Stellar in the library too. Since she was one of Fllay's best friends she must know where Fllay was. Kira walked over to where the blond where sitting and took a deep breath before speaking;

"Hi. Have you seen Fllay? I was supposed to meet her here," Kira said.

"No…" Stellar said without looking up.

"Oh," Kira felt ignored by her and started to walk away.

Stellar finally noticed who it was. "Wait, Kira. Fllay didn't come to school today. Maybe she's sick."

"Sick?" Kira mumbled. _"She was just fine yesterday, but she started acting funny after she received that phone call. I wondered what happened… Maybe I should check up on her…"_

"Thanks, Stellar. Bye," Kira said and went of the library.

"Maybe something did happen yesterday after all," Stellar said to herself amused and began to laugh. She heard someone behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet in a library?" Shinn said raising an eyebrow

"Uh, Sorry!" Stellar blushed.

"What are you reading?" Shinn asked and sat down beside the blond.

"Eragon…" Stellar said. "It's about magic, dragoons and stuff."

"I've heard about that one. Think I'm going to see it someday…"

"Me too."

"Maybe we could see it together. It's no fun to watch a movie alone, right," Shinn said and smiled. "What about this Saturday?"

"I guess…" Stellar felt her face redden, then she remembered the bet. She didn't want to lose this time. "Sure, it's a date!"

Stellar smiled to Shinn, who blinked. _"A date?"_

Some minuets later the blond said goodbye to the boy and exited the room. She was going to meet LunaMaria at the mall later. Stellar skipped towards the big shopping center. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Shinn. Her smile grew wider and she started to dance a little on her way. On the up-coming Saturday _she _was going to see a film with _Shinn._ She was so going to win this bet. No matter what!

* * *

Kira walked inside the big gates of the Allster house. It was the third day in a row this week. He hadn't bothered to go home first. From what he knew, Fllay wanted good grades in all her subjects, so he had brought math books. They could study here, since they couldn't in the library. 

The brunette noticed that the door was unlocked and walked some steps in before calling for Fllay. _Didn't she look it yesterday?_ Since he didn't receive an answer from his previous call he shouted again, this time a bit worried;

"Fllay? Are you home? I just let myself in since the door was open. You should close the door, you know. You don't want to get robbed do you?"

Still no answer.

"Fllay?" Kira said loud and became more concerned. "Hello?"

The brunette heard something from the stairs. He ran to it and looked up at the person standing in the middle of the staircase. The person took some careful steps more. Her grey eyes were swollen and were almost life-less. Her crimson hair and clothes were messy and it t seem like she had just stood up. Tears started to roll down her pale skin.

"Fllay, what happened?" Kira asked worried and went closer.

Fllay ran down the stair and right into the arms of Kira. He bumped into the wall. She started to cry and he felt his shirt getting wet. _"What happened to you, Fllay?"_

Kira decided to slide down so they were sitting on the floor; holding her with his strong arms. Fllay was still crying. No one had ever seen her cry before, but she didn't care right now. She had never felt this pain before. It was better to cry on someone instead of crying in her bed all by herself. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

"It is okay, Fllay. I'm here now," Kira whispered softly while stroking her hair.

* * *

It was almost ironic; the girl who had always teased and treated Kira badly, was now crying on his chest. The campus queen was crying. To Kira Fllay was one of his friends now, and he cared a lot about his friend. "It's okay…" He repeated even more softly. 

Woot! I think I made it in time! Hmmm… What has happened to Fllay? Maybe you already have guessed it…

Have you seen the movie Eragon? I have, but I haven't read the book yet. I'm going to of course. The movie rocks! That's for sure.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Promise**_

"He what?" Lunamaria's eyes widen.

"You heard me. Shinn and I are going to the movies this Saturday," Stellar grinned.

"Not fair!"

"I have a date with Shinn, I have a date with Shinn…" The blond sang.

"Oh no! Quickly in here!" Luna grabbed the singing girl and dragged her inside the nearest shop.

"What's going on?" Stellar asked.

"Athrun." The magenta haired girl stated and pointed.

"So?" Stellar asked again. "Are you blushing?"

Luna sat down on the floor, flushed, as she noticed that Athrun came towards them. She tried to hide by crawling further inside the shop, but failed as she saw two black shoes next to her face. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at Athrun's face. Stellar had to hold her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at her magenta haired friend. After some seconds, Luna got up and scratched the back of her head, her face still red.

"Did you lose something, Luna?" Athrun said aching an eyebrow.

"Ehehe… yes," she answered. "I didn't find it though, but it was nothing important anyway."

"That's good to hear," The blunette chuckled.

"Hey, Luna? My mother just called, I must go," Stellar said and took off.

"I didn't know you liked stuffed animals. You don't seem to be that kind of girl."

"Huh?" Lunamaria looked around her and noticed what kind of shop she was in.

" I… Stellar dragged me in here," She lied.

* * *

"Where am I?" Fllay said with a low voice. "This isn't my bed."

The redhead looked around, her grey eyes were sore. She was currently inside her living room, sitting in her sofa. It was late, probably around six or something. Fllay got off the sofa and tried to remember what she was doing earlier.

"Ah! Kira!" She said and noticed that her voice was hoarse. Kira came out of the kitchen. He held to cups of tea.

"You're awake," The boy smiled and went over to the redhead to give her the cup.

"Thanks," Fllay whispered and sat down again, Kira sat down beside her.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while. The both were just sipping their tea. Fllay didn't even look at him.

"You okay?" Kira asked after some minuets.

She didn't answer, still turned away from him. Kira looked down in is empty cup. He shouldn't have asked. It was such a bad move from his side. The brunette walked back to the kitchen and came back with the tea can. He poured some tea to himself, then to the quiet girl beside him.

"My dad is dead…" He heard her whisper.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream," Lunamaria said to Athrun as the exited the mall.

"No problem."

"You know eh… I didn't really think straight when -"

"When you kissed me," He finished for her. "I know. It's okay, you were a little drunk."

"Sorry…" Luna mumbled

"Haha. It's not your fault that you can't lay your hands off me," Athrun joked and chuckled.

Lunamaria looked quickly away to hide her blush. _"What's the matter with me. I'll never win the bet if I keep acting like this. Got to concentrate. Must turn on the Luna-charm…"_

"Who can't lay their hands off someone as handsome as you," Luna grinned.

"Hehe," He blushed slightly.

"I wonder what I would have done if I was more than _a little_ drunk..."

* * *

"You are the first one that sees me cry," Fllay chuckled as she wiped away a tear that has escaped her eyes. "You must think I look pathetic now, huh?"

Fllay was still not facing Kira. She struggled to hold back her tears, she had been crying enough for now. Kira must not se her cry again.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to meet a pair of amethyst eyes. Kira looked at her before embracing her again like he did some hours before.

"It's okay to cry, Fllay."

The red haired girl let her head on Kira's shoulder and more tears rolled out. Soon she'll be out of tears, she thought. "_So pathetic…"_

After a while, when Fllay was finished crying, Kira cleaned the table and put away the tea-cups. Fllay was still sitting in the sofa. When Kira came back to her, she turned to him.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because you weren't at the library. We were going to study there."

"Right. Sorry, I should have let you know I couldn't come…" Fllay mumbled.

"You don't have to apologies. I understand that you couldn't come. Since something came up… Uhm.

I came here in case you wanted a little tutoring. I thought you were sick or something." Kira explained.

"That was nice of you. Let's start then," Fllay said as she picked up her math books from under the table. They were left there from the first time they studied together.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean, after what you all you have been through. If we talk to the teachers-

"Then all you help will go to waste. It's okay, really."

"Why?" Kira asked after some minuets. "Why do you do this?"

It took some time before Fllay answered.

"I promised him… I promised my father that I'll do good in school, to do my best.

And I intend to keep that promise," the red haired girl smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this was a short chapter. I'm really not in the mood to write (something came up in real life), but I forced myself to write because it's been a long time since I've updated

Review…?

**P.s: **I have some drabble/oneshots too now. They've been on my computer a long time now, so I thought I might as well upload them. Feel free to check them out.


End file.
